A Hundred and One Athena-Poseidon Moments
by XxTigerlilyxX
Summary: Just like the title says, a hundred and one Athena Poseidon moments, each reasonably short and easy to read. Back from hiatus :P
1. Chapter 1 - Quips

**A Hundred and One Athena-Poseidon Moments**

**Chapter 1: Quips**

"I hate you."

"I know that."

"You're insufferable you know?"

"I'm perfectly aware." Replied Poseidon in a deep mellifluous voice.

"Why do you know everything?" Demanded Athena, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I don't, that's you." Responded Poseidon in the same even tones.

"If that's me then what are you?" Demanded Athena again, frowning.

"A pitiable man in love with a women who knows everything."


	2. Chapter 2 - One Word

**A Hundred and One Athena-Poseidon Moments**

**Chapter 2: One Word**

_The human emotion and thought is a strong and powerful thing, which is demonstrated through words. But the ultimate question of all times is, how many words does it take to successfully convey your thoughts, whether it be love, anger, amusement and a whole lot more-_

"Athena!" Snapped the voice of Demeter, Athena looked up from the psychology article she was reading, to see the faces of all the Olympians except for one gathered at the table for the annual winter solstice meeting.

"Has Hades came yet?" She asked.

Her fellow Olympians shook their heads all around.

Athena was about to turn back to her newspaper when Aphrodite exclaimed, "Oh I know! Let's play Truth and Dare! It's a game where you have to ask someone truth or dare, if they pick truth then they have to answer the truth to any question, if they pick dare, then they have to do any dare the asker wants!" Explained Aphrodite, "Shall I start?"

"Might as well." Said Zeus, who was looking over his shoulder indifferently.

"Okay! Poseidon - truth or dare?" Asked Aphrodite.

Poseidon jumped as he was pulled out of his daydreams and stammered, "Err…truth?"

"Hmm…if you had to spend ninety nine days with any female goddess in this room, who would it be?"

Athena rolled her eyes, typical Aphrodite, to ask a question like that. She looked around and saw that almost every god and goddesses eyes were trained on Poseidon, who was looking uncomfortably at the ceiling, Athena decided that since everyone else was so involved in this childish game, that they wouldn't notice if she went back to reading her article, so she looked down and searched for the sentence where she left off, when Poseidon uttered his one-word answer, "Athena."

She coughed and spluttered. "You've got to be joking!"

"He's not." Said Aphrodite with a knowing smirk. Poseidon blushed beetroot red.

"And you, Athena, would you agree to that?" Asked Zeus, looking mildly interested now.

"W-what?"

"Spending ninety nine days with Poseidon." Clarified Zeus.

_What? Poseidon? _

_The wonderfully indifferent to everything but his kingdom fanatic. Who can't read above fifth grade level, and can't recite shakesphere but can construct a kingdom out of sea shells and coral, which he dedicates half his life to._

_Plus, he's obnoxiously annoying, always questioning and asking about your well fare, and wanting to know more about you! He never shuts up that smooth profound voice of his, and he's always annoyingly calm under all circumstances, as if he doesn't give a care about himself and all he cares about is-_

"Yes." Athena replied. Astounded silence followed, her mouth dropped as she realized what she just said. Then - it hit her, she learnt the true meaning to that article she was reading. It only took one word.

One word was all it took.

To reveal some secret shimmering desire or to embarrass the both of them for all eternity…

She couldn't decide.

But all it took.

Was one word.


	3. Chapter 3 - Sea Flowers

A Hundred and One Athena Poseidon Moments

Chapter 3: Seaflowers

It was a warm sunny day on February 14th.

Suddenly - knock knock knock.

Athena went to answer the door.

"Here's a present for you. Top priority so it was delivered first." Said Hermes, hanging her a large envelope of indigo blue.

"Thank you." She said with a smile, and in the blink of an eye, he disappeared in a warm flash.

Athena ripped open the envelope. Her heart fluttered.

In it was a light tinted blue envelope, folded so she couldn't see the words.

The paper felt soft and smooth under her fingers, as she slowly slid it out, and unfolded the surprise waiting within.

A scrunch of paper echoed around her empty mansion.

Her breath caught in her throat.

Sprawled across the page in beautiful sea-green writing, were these words:

_Athena, _

_It dawned on me that some lovely maiden goddesses such as you must be quite lonely on a day dedicated to the thing you swore not to commit to. _

_So in here I enclose my dearest wishes, and a gift. Fresh from my palace gardens._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Poseidon_

She did not know, when she started breathing again. Or when the thick haze of bliss lifted from her mind, or when her heartbeat returned to norm. But what she did know, was that the beautiful sprig of sea flowers that tumbled out of the envelope and into a bubble of water (which was enchanted to fit inside the envelope) took away her breath more then anything in the letter.

And she wondered when her heartbeat would return to normal.


	4. Chapter 4 - Mood Ring

A Hundred and One Athena Poseidon Moments

Chapter 4: Mood Ring

"What's that?" Said Aphrodite, pointing to a light aquamarine ring twisted around Poseidon's forefinger.

Poseidon regarded his ring with a fond smile, then looked up and replied, "It's a mood ring."

"Now what's a mood ring?" Questioned Aphrodite further, leaning forwards and resting her chin on her arm. Jewellery always intrigued her, especially if she'd never seen the particular brand before.

"A ring that changes colour according to your emotions." Replied Poseidon, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a crumpled roll of parchment, "Here's the colour guide. Each colour stands for something."

Aphrodite accepted the parchment and rolled it out eagerly, reading the colours and emotions with interest. Hermes coughed, and Artemis shook her head as a strand of hair fell in front of her eyes, silence fell amongst the waiting Olympians again. They were waiting for Hades (who was usually late), Zeus, Demeter, Apollo, Athena and Ares for one of their numerous summer solstice meetings.

"Here comes somebody." Announced Hestia suddenly, looking up, and indeed footsteps echoed up from the white marble steps. A goddesses of silvery blonde hair, with shimmering grey eyes walked into view, and smiled ceremoniously at them all, "Morning all," She said, walking over to her throne, "What's new with everyone here?"

"Poseidon got a new ring." Announced Aphrodite eagerly, "And it changes colour according to his emotion - look here's a chart." She held the chart up so Athena could see it too, and started reading, "Red - romantic, orange - confused, yellow - dreamy, light green - overwhelmed, dark green - angry, light blue - content/happy, dark blue - embarrassed, white - bittersweet, black - emotionless, pink - in love, sil-"

"That's enough thanks," Said Athena quickly, shifting on her seat, possibly to get more comfortable, or possibly to avoid listening to more colours and emotions. She caught the eye of Poseidon and smiled politely at him before looking down.

What she didn't see was Poseidon's coarse weathered left hand covering his right one, and a clink as the ring he wore on his left hand met the pinkish blue ring entwined on his right forefinger.


	5. Chapter 5 - Cookies

A Hundred and One Athena Poseidon Moments

Chapter 5: Cookies

"What's that?" Asked Poseidon, pointing to the white box Athena was holding - it had a red ribbon wrapped around it, and a pine tree like paper cut-out stuck to it.

Athena smiled, "I'm glad you noticed. It's your Christmas present."

"Christmas? I've never heard of it…" Trailed away Poseidon, frowning to himself.

"Oh really? I'm shocked! How could you not!" Exclaimed Athena, though her facial expression clearly showed that she expected as much from him.

"Well maybe it's because I don't have your divine knowledge." Teased Poseidon.

"Well at least I don't have your divine appetite." Mocked Athena, motioning to his pot belly in his mortal form, she handed the box to him, "Next time. Immerse yourself in mortal culture and tradition, because I expect a present back next Christmas." She said, grinning at him.

Poseidon smiled at the memory as he sat on his sea-coral couch, and looked out the window at the deep sea blue, contemplating his first ever Christmas. And how it all started with a certain goddess, and a box of choc-chip cookies.

-fin-

Author's Note: Yes, I picture Poseidon with a pot belly in his mortal form…got a problem with that?

Maybe it's because there's a teacher at my school who wears orange Hawaii shirts 99 percent of the time, with brown pants and is tall and has broad shoulders (like how I imagine Poseidon's physique in mortal form) and he, has a pot belly…


	6. Chapter 6 - Maths

A Hundred and One Athena Poseidon Moments

Chapter 6: Maths

"I don't get this." Muttered Poseidon, looking down at some maths equations that he was attempting to understand simply because he was curious as to what his children did in this mortal place called 'school' and Percy (with the help of Annabeth) had selected a few algebra questions for him to complete.

"Understand what?" Questioned Athena, coming over with an intrigued expression on her face.

"This." Moaned Poseidon, waving his hand at the sheet.

Athena looked at the first problem, which was:

A + B = 88 divided by 11

A = B + 2

She smiled gingerly, "Well…A and B are pronumerals, which means they stand for a number."

"Why not just write the number instead." Moaned Poseidon, frowning.

"Because sometimes in maths you don't know the number." Answered Athena, "Anyway, when attempting these problems, we always work out the side of the equation that has no pronumerals. Which is always the right side, so, 88 divided by 11 is…"

Poseidon started counting his fingers, after a while he said, "8."

"Good, now we know A equals B plus two, and B equals A minus two. So we replace one pronumeral with the value of the other, such as A + (A-2) = 8 or (B+2) + B = 8 and then we-"

"I give up!" Announced Poseidon with a grunt, "Sorry but it's just too difficult! How can mortals put up with such torture?"

"I see you two are having a hard time," Remarked Aphrodite from the other corner of the room with a smirk, "Know what would be an easier equation? A + P = L. A stands for Athena and P stands for Poseidon, doesn't take a genius to work out what L stands for."

It was all silent for a moment, until…

"APHRODITE!" Screamed Athena.

-fin-

Author's Note: It doesn't take a genius to work out what the L stands for in that equation, does it?

Can you work it out?

Or have I made it too…random that I'm the only one that can figure it out…\

And virtual cupcakes go towards the readers who actually bothered to read the whole thing, not just skip the explanation of the equation, because that is needed to work out the last statement…


	7. Chapter 7 - Snow

A Hundred and One Athena-Poseidon Moments

Chapter 7: Snow

"I don't believe you."

"It's true." Replied Athena, glancing nervously outside the window, her gaze fixating on the crisply fallen snow.

"You've never seen snow before?" Remarked Poseidon, regarding her disbelievingly.

"I was born in summer." Replied Athena with a gulp. It was her first winter since her birth out of Zeus head.

"Well in that case; let me show you all the wonderful properties of snow." Announced Poseidon with a wide grin, as he led the way outdoors into the beautiful winter wonderland, blanketed with a soft layer of clean snow. The trees and bushes were laced with tiny drops of pure white snowflakes, and the air had a crisp fresh feel to it.

Athena gazed around with wonder and excitement, "It's beautiful." She breathed.

"Yes," Said Poseidon, bending down, "But it doesn't last, the snow will all melt soon, so you have to make the most of it."

"How?" Questioned Athena, but she wasn't looking at him. Rather she was standing with her back to him, admiring a spider's web laced with intricate drops of snowflakes.

"Like this." Replied Poseidon, and the next second her scream echoed in the crisp fresh air as something cold and wet and hard smacked her on the neck.

Poseidon chuckled quietly to himself as he prepared to duck - he had a feeling Athena was not going to let this go without revenge.


	8. Chapter 8 - Sunrise

A Hundred and One Athena-Poseidon Moments

Chapter 8: Sunrise

Poseidon sharpened his knife groggily, in the gardens of Mount Olympus, his movements slow and clumsy. A knife was far from his usual preference of weapon, but he didn't trust himself with his trident in his weary sleep deprived state, and it just so happened that the knife was the second weapon he saw.

Snip. Snap. Snip.

Went the flash of the silver blades, Poseidon gritted his teeth, thinking of his home, his kingdom, everything he sacrificed in order to fight for Mount Olympus in the second Titan war.

Footsteps sounded and creaked behind him, he didn't care. He had lost far too much already. But then, a familiar voice sounded.

"Poseidon that's my knife." Said the voice, stern, angry, scared and loving all at the same time.

Snip. Snap. Snip.

He threatened to cut the nearest inanimate object to pieces with the knife, all the pent up anger and emotion swirling around inside him. Suddenly he felt a cool touch on his shoulder, like a blessing, and he felt the presence of Athena behind him, he didn't move. He didn't spin around and attack. It was oddly comforting, in a way.

"Thanks." He said simply.

A moment fluttered by, a poigent pause.

"Control yourself." Instructed Athena.

"W-will do." He replied, blinking.

"Good, now look - there comes the sun."

Poseidon turned around, and saw the first morning beams of the sun bursting through the clouds, as the ball of light set sail over the city of Manhattan. For the first time in what felt like a millennia, he smiled. "You know what this means?" Murmured Athena.

"That Apollo's getting up again? That we're all rising."

"Exactly." She said, "We're getting up again. Apollo must've recovered from that shoulder injury, he's giving us hope."

Poseidon's lips stretched in a smile, "I know. But for the moment, I'll just prefer to think of it as _sunrise_ with no strings attached."

Athena smiled back, "Alright." She said, "Just _sunrise_."

"Sunrise." Repeated Poseidon, smiling warmly in the morning light.


	9. Chapter 9 - Almost

A Hundred and One Athena-Poseidon Moments

Chapter 9: Almost

He waits until she gets over the initial shock of him pushing her into the glass window, spanning the entire wall of the hotel room, "We could do this together you know." He murmurs, watching her for a response, staring into her silver grey eyes, which stare unblinkingly at the floor. He doesn't wait for a response before continuing, "We could run away together. I'll build you a palace at the heart of my realm, where noone - not even Zeus, can harm us." He watches her for a response, a reaction. She gives nothing. But he can see the longing in her eyes.

"We can be together." He says, "Isn't this what we've always wanted?"

She looks up, startling him as her gaze falls straight onto his, searching his eyes, scanning for signs of truth. The soft creamy skin at her neck twitches as she swallows, her eyes seem to change from dark grey to silvery white, he can't help up place a hand under her chin, and leans forward until their inches apart. "We can do this." He says, leaning in for a kiss, he can feel her breath on his, he could smell the tang of wisdom and knowledge which follows her around - and the faint smell of roses in her hair.

They almost kiss.

Almost.

But she pulls away unexpectedly at the last second, her head landing with a light thump on the glass. "We can't - I can't." She says, her voice breaking.

Silence settles upon them, and stays for a while, caking the atmosphere with a layer of ice.

Finally she speaks. "Sorry. But I just can't. I'm a maiden goddess." She looks him in the eye as she murmurs her last sorry, before departing in a myraid of light, he stares at the space she once was. Comprehending, thinking, _wishing._

It almost worked.

They were almost together.

Almost.


	10. Chapter 10 - Jealousy

A Hundred and One Athena-Poseidon Moments

Chapter 10: Jealousy

What do you think Athena felt the day she discovered Poseidon sharing kisses with someone other then her, in _her_ temple of sacrifice? Some people say anger, some say disgust, some say repulsion, but we, the three fates, know the truth.

"Lachesis, turn the wheel of time." I commanded, and Lachesis proceeded to. We just sat there, in our white plastic armchairs and bunny slippers, watching as the sky flashed day and night. Watching as people hurried around, as Gods and Goddesses passed us on golden chariots and a flaming tornado of fire. The wheel of time turned and turned, and soon, we were back in time, between the dawn of the gods but before the saga of the Great Hero of Olympius - Percy Jackson's age.

We were in a garden, with rolling hills of smooth green grass. All flattening in one direction as an autumn zephyr brushed the tips. A white marble temple stood in view, with a statue of none other then Athena.

Smooth smacking noises of kissing, and soft tinkling giggles echoed out of the temple, two figures huddled within, sharing a special moment at the wrong place, wrong time.

"What's going on?" A disgusted voice gasped out, as Athena materialized from thin air.

Silence. All silence.

Poseidon reached out and wrapped a tender protective arm around Medusa, a pretty maiden with ebony black hair that held the slightest trace of green, and cheeks as red as a spring tulip.

Athena scowled, and the air around her seemed filled with knowledge of ancient curses, and torture devices. It seemed stank and stale, and held a grim ominous taste.

Medusa hiccupped nervously, shock erupting on her face.

"What are you doing here? Oh wait, don't bother, the answer presents itself." Athena stammered, pointing a finger at the exit to the temple, where the afternoon sun was just setting beyond the hills, and casting a crimson red on Zeus' sky.

"Leave. Just leave, and never come back. You disgust me." The last part of the sentence, Athena spat out, laced with contempt and hatred.

Poseidon's guilty expression morphed itself into anger and annoyance, "We were just starting to get real intimate when you came and ruined the fun." He announced, glaring at her, "Thanks. Now come on Medusa, let's go spend our time in much _better_ places." With that he tightened his arm around her again, and strode through the exit and towards the setting sun.

His words spun and spun inside Athena's head, until she couldn't handle it anymore. "Wait." She commanded, Medusa was the only one who bothered to turn around. Poseidon paused in his spot, but didn't care to turn and face Athena. "I don't tolerate intimacy in my temple. I think I've made that clear. And you shall be punished for it." Athena announced, and with a flourish of her hand, slithering green snakes erupted from Medusa's head, and replaced her head. Her skin grew reptilian and scaly, and her eyes grew gazed and reflective - like a christmas bauble made of glass. And when she gasped in shock - all that she emitted was a low raspy croak.

Poseidon dropped his hand in alarm, and backed away nervously, shielding his eyes.

I drew breath from where I was sitting and watching all this, Atropos whistled and Lachesis prepared to go forwards in time.

"Go. You deserve it." Spat Athena, I watched as she didn't move a muscle, as she stood frozen, her gaze still directed at her temple of sacrifice, the sun had half set by now, casting the sky grey and purple. I looked deeply into Athena's eyes, her soul still young for a Goddesses. Some people say she still experienced immense disgust, others say non-chant satisfaction, others say she was calmly contemplating other ways to protect her temple from this sort of despicable business, but we, the three fates knew the truth. We know what was on her mind.

Jealousy.

* * *

**Author's Note (Edited): **I'm so sorry I forgot the names of the three fates, I did look them up but I must've visited a dodgy website because the names weren't there.

Anyway, thanks Yolanda for telling me the names in the reviews!


	11. Chapter 11 - Cherry on Top

A Hundred and One Athena-Poseidon Moments

Chapter 11: Cherry on Top

Athena was the goddess of wisdom and knowledge. A position she enjoyed very much.

Each and every day a new discovery awaits her, whether it be knowledge about ancient curses or architecture (she had a particular soft spot for architecture) or some famous monument.

The downside of being a goddess would be having to deal with attack, or threats from mythological creatures, and of course - keeping the mortals oblivious when they happened, but they didn't happen often. So usually Athena spent her never-ending days in a very happy carefree manner, browsing in the library, reading books or visiting museums disguised as a regular mortal.

She loved her life immensely thank you very much. But there was just one thing that brightened up her day even more.

The devious sea-dwelling god, Poseidon.

He was interesting, he was intriguing, he gave her a lot to think about. And Athena _loved_ thinking.

He was calm, he was gentle, he had all of the moods of the ocean reflected within him.

He was definitely the cream of the crop of Athena's life.

He was the cherry on top.


	12. Chapter 12 - Taking It Slow

A Hundred and One Athena-Poseidon Moments

Chapter 12: Taking It Slow

Poseidon was the god of the sea. The sea was a very mighty thing. Cold, dark, menacing, yet, soft, calm - and beautiful on perfect summer days. The ocean was fast, rapidly changing, and teaming with life everywhere.

Poseidon's favourite thing about the ocean, was undeniably the speed of it all. He loved speed. He loved doing things fast, adventure, adrenaline. He was a lively god.

He had explored, observed and discovered everything there was to discover about the sea. He knew everything to do with the sea, he knew where places led, he knew what fish ate what coral, and what coral ate what fish (yes it did work in reverse with some species), but one direction he'd never been, was down love's unpredictable road.

But with Athena by his side, he's finally getting to see it, and he's taking it slow. Something he's never done before.


	13. Chapter 13 - Camp

A Hundred and One Athena-Poseidon Moments

Chapter 13: Camp

It was another year, another summer, another one of Apollo's overenthusiastic ideas that led the gods to their current situation.

He had insisted that they go for a "camp out", a common relaxation period amongst mortals to help them "embellish mortal culture" and "bring out a different side to them". But Poseidon secretly suspected the only reason for Apollo's sudden desire to camp, was because of this awesome race course hidden away in the depths of the bushland, where Apollo no doubt, would've probably liked to pull a few stunts on that ever changing chariot/car of his.

It was another tiring day, full of attempts at normal mortal activities, such as fishing (only Poseidon was good at that), collecting edible plants and berries (only Demeter succeeded), swimming (again, Poseidon) and pitching up tents. (Noone could manage that impossible task, which was why in the end, Zeus just gave up and used his godly powers to create a sort of wind shield around their sleeping bags to protect them for the night.

"Hey." Greeted Athena, arriving at the campfire.

Poseidon moved over to make room for her on the log, "Hi."

A subtle silence fell between them, until, "How's that shoulder injury going?"

"The temptation of regenerating myself is worse than the pain." Replied Athena, shaking her head, "Whose idea was this?"

"Let's not forget, we all have our unfortunate ideas. Just Apollo has more than any others."

"Agreed." Said Athena, popping a slightly toasted marshmellow in Poseidon's mouth. The light of the campfire flickered over their faces, creating a soft orange glow.

"Mmm, one more?" Murmured Poseidon.

"Nope, my turn."

"You know…maybe this isn't so bad afterall." Finished Poseidon as he placed the deliciously melted marshmellow into Athena's open mouth.


	14. Chapter 14 - Painting

A Hundred and One Athena-Poseidon Moments

Chapter 14: Painting

"Anything new?"

"I installed a new painting in my house." Said Athena, her reply attracting several stares from the other gods and goddesses sitting in the same room.

"What sort of painting?" Questioned Aphrodite, always one for details.

Athena sighed, "How about I just show you?" She waved her hand, and the image of the large oil painted picture hanging on the wall of her hall appeared in a bubble, available for everyone to see. It was an image of an underwater landscape, with beautiful blue and purple waters in the dappled sunlight, a mermaid the focus point of the picture. Several other mermaids, sea creatures and plants surrounded the image.

Athena could feel the gods and goddesses scrutinize it carefully.

"It's nose is a little big…" Said Aphrodite, looking carefully at the potato shaped nose of the mermaid.

"It doesn't have a bowl of cereal in it's hand." Said Demeter disapprovingly.

"Why is he sitting in a chair made of coral? I know it looks nice but that's got to hurt." Muttered Apollo.

"Maybe because he likes to pride himself as the king of the sea?" Suggested Zeus.

Hades snorted, "Only someone as big headed as you would do something like that."

"Shut up!" Shouted both Zeus and Athena at the same time, everyone knew why Zeus would he annoyed (his poor precious ego couldn't handle what Hades said) but it was Athena's source of annoyance that they were all interested at. Immediately Athena found about ten pairs of eyes all on her.

She cleared her throat, "Shut up. Just because my taste is different from yours, there's no need to criticise. Plus, I think this is a great portrait, painted in the early renaissance times. It shows great perspective and -"

"Minus your current sentence, I don't think we were talking about portraits at all." Announced Aphrodite, giving off a small smirk.

Athena waved her hand, and instantly the bubble disappeared, "If my portrait's that unpopular with you, then I'll take it away." She said, but by then the attention of the gods and goddesses had already drifted away to Hermes new shoes, which apparently had jet beams installed.

Athena breathed a sigh of relief that she wasn't in the limelight anymore, and briefly wondered why she even brought it. Oh right - she was touring a museum and saw an image so breathtaking that she had to buy it, right, nothing subliminal. It wasn't like she brought it because it reminded her of-

She immediately stopped thinking and pretended to laugh along with the other gods.


	15. Chapter 15 - Godly Form

A Hundred and One Athena Poseidon Moments

Chapter 15: Godly form

In the darkness of twilight, a brown feathered owl, significantly larger then any normal owl, fluttered in and out of the darkness in the horizon.

And in the great stretch of lake below, a large pale blue whale dipped up and down with the waves, spurting brilliant jets of water high into the air, as if to tease the owl.

The owl and the whale, moved around the lake, in a huge circle, supplying each other when the other was down. The whale allowed the owl to perch on itself when the owl got tired, the owl in return, dropped bits of worms and insects into the ocean when food was scarce and together, they lived in harmony. Although they would never admit it, owls and whales were not supposed to live together. It was a love story not meant to happen, but that didn't mean it didn't.

**Author's Note: What do you think? Yes, this one is mainly up to the readers to interpret! **


	16. Chapter 16 - Peppermint

One Hundred and One Athena Poseidon Moments:

Chapter 16: Peppermint

"Is grass edible?" Mused Poseidon as he fluttered a fresh green blade before her eyes.

Athena battered it away, "No. It contains cellouse, which our mortal bodies can't digest."

"Pity. It smells enticing, reminds me a little of mint." Replies Poseidon, now pulling up a whole bunch and letting it swiftly fall on top of Athena and himself. (They were lying down on a grassy hilltop).

"I've actually got some peppermint here." Says Athena suddenly, opening a drawstring bag, "Want some?"

Poseidon took one and popped it in his mouth, then murmured, "Mmm…tastes even better then grass!"

"How do you even know what grass tastes like?" Cried Athena in exasperation.

"How do you know I don't?" Joked Poseidon, and that sent them into laughing fits, their laughter carried and echoed around the vast hilly place, like a melody on a breeze.


	17. Chapter 17 - Sea Flowers of Hope

One Hundred and One Athena Poseidon Moments

Chapter 17: Sea Flowers Of Hope

The day is a typical cold, bitter winter day. Poseidon supposed he could always step in and change the weather if he wanted to, but then he'd have to get support and approval from Zeus and Apollo, and neither he felt like particularly speaking to. In fact, he didn't feel like speaking to anyone but Athena today.

So when he Iris messaged her, he was pleasantly surprised to see Athena's face light up at the sight of him. In fact, he couldn't help a smile slowly spreading it's way up his face, "Hello Athena." He said, liking the way her name sounded off his tongue.

"Poseidon…what brings you here?" Although her voice wasn't cold, there was a certain curtness in it that gave Poseidon an uneasy feeling.

"To talk, the weather's cold." He replied as a conversation starter, unfortunately it wasn't a good conversation starter but it got conversation started all the same. Just not on the topic of weather.

"Poseidon…" Athena sucked in a deep breath, "I've been meaning to talk to you for a while now, something important that I wish to enclose with you immediately."

"W-what," Stammered Poseidon, a bit lost at the tone and formality of her voice.

"Poseidon, I was thinking of you and me. Us."

"Well I think of us everyday, as well." Replied Poseidon.

"That's the problem." Stated Athena.

Poseidon paused, letting that sink in, before he got her gist with a pang of sadness and some other emotion striking him in the heart. "Oh. I see."

"Yes. I don't want us to hold any relationship with each other apart from being acquaintances. It's just too difficult and tempting to go further, when we're not supposed to."

"Right." Says Poseidon, letting that sink in a little more.

"You're not mad?" Stammers Athena, subconsciously expecting some other reaction.

"No…I'm not. Goodbye I guess?" Poseidon said with a lone smile on his face before he disappeared.

Athena stared open mouthed at the blank space, then she exclaimed out loud, "What is it with him!"

Xxx xxx xxx

To be truthful, Poseidon was very aghast when he heard what Athena was initially going to say, but the fact that out of the corner of the Iris message, he saw the sea flowers he gave her back a long time ago, and remembered happier times, and he told himself, no matter how rough or impossible their relationship seemed, things would always even themselves out. And Athena didn't entirely get erase him from her life - otherwise the flowers wouldn't be there, would they?

**Author's Note: Not one of my best chapters…I can sense that. In fact, it's probably my least favourite out of the whole lot. **

**Anyway, thanks to Guest reviewer for reviewing on the last chapter. Yes, I imagine there is a romance between them, but I don't imagine they are free to be with each other so that's why it's more or less in the middle. They are sort of in love, yet they're not ****J **

**- XxTigerlilyxX**


	18. Chapter 18 - Percabeth

One Hundred and One Athena Poseidon Moments

Chapter 18: Percabeth

On the very second, of the very minute, of the very hour, of the very day, two very special people were situated under an arch entwined with ivy vines and sweet yellow roses.

"And do you, Perseus Jackson, take Annabeth Chase to be your lawfully wedded wife."

"I do." Said Percy without hesitation. Causing the watching Poseidon to wipe a tear from his eye…he couldn't believe his son had finally grown up and was on the brink of marriage.

"And do you, Annabeth Chase, take Perseus Jackson to be your lawfully wedded husband."

"I do." Breathed Annabeth, with a shining light in her eyes.

Annabeth's mother, the greek goddess of wisdom and knowledge, sat at the sides, the edges of her mouth turned up in a smile. It was touching to watch one of her most vibrant and successful daughters get married to the love of her life, even if Athena had doubts about Percy before.

"You may kiss the bride."

It was truly a heart-warming scene to watch Percy and Annabeth share a kiss under the pretty roses and enticingly entwined vines. The whole crowd applauded once they finished, and that quickly ended the technical part of the wedding.

The next few hours consisted of Percy and Annabeth parading around, accepting gifts and congratulations and well wishes, while the numerous guests milled about, chatting to one another and eating food from the open banquet decorated with pure white roses and cherry blossoms. Percy and Annabeth went for a very flora themed wedding, but yet it was situated on the soft sand of the beach, with the afternoon glow of dusk coming on.

After congratulating both of their children (Athena did it without reprimanding Percy once, an achievement for sure), giving them well wishes and warning them not to do anything too crazy on their honeymoon, they drifted away to allow other guests to congratulate the new couple.

Somehow, Athena and Poseidon found each other in the sandy beach, and shared a dance under the evening sky, reminiscing in their children growing too fast, when Aphrodite walked up, her pink silk scarf flowing in the wind. "Hello." She said, smiling at them with a glint in her eye as she took a sip of a cocktail she was holding.

"Hi." Greeted Athena warmly.

Poseidon just sighed.

"What's the issue?" Asked Aphrodite, probing him.

"It's just so sad watching our children grow up. Knowing that one day they'll…" There was no need for Poseidon to say the word, Athena and Aphrodite knew true well what he meant, "While we still keep on living." He finished.

Athena kept silent, her fists clenched tight.

"Too true. But for now, just enjoy it while it lasts. Speaking of now, you know what I think?" Said Aphrodite with a knowing smirk.

"What?" Questioned Athena.

"Well…I think you should take a leaf out of their book." Aphrodite said, grinning as she walked away.

"Impossible." Said Athena.

"She's just joking." Poseidon murmured.

"Let's forget it."

And although the three (including Aphrodite) didn't breach the topic any further, sometimes Athena and Poseidon wondered what they did to encourage that, and whether she was really truly right.

-fin chapter-


	19. Chapter 19 - Mirror of Erised

One Hundred and One Athena Poseidon Moments

Chapter 19: Mirror of Erised

**Author's Note: This is a crossover chapter, but since it's the only chapter in this story that's a crossover I didn't think to change the whole entire story to 'crossover' in settings. And in case you haven't guessed, this is a harry potter crossover, Erised is desire spelt backwards, and the mirror of Erised is this mirror in harry potter that shows your heart's truest desires. Just to clear things up for non harry potter fans. **

**-XxTigerlilyxX **

**P.S. I've just come back from hiatus!**

* * *

Athena walked into the cold grey room, eerily light in the sudden burst of moonlight from behind the clouds, a mirror flashed to the left of her vision, and like a fish drawn to water, Athena found herself noticing and liking an old rusty mirror in the far left corner.

She crept up to it in slow hesitant steps, the mirror's edge was bordered with rust, and the tiny engravings on the top said 'mirror of Erised'.

Athena's breath caught in her throat, her heart speed up rapidly, it was so rare an occurrence that she didn't know what something was, and the mystery deepened even more when the images in the mirror began to swirl and change.

The background melted into a smooth grassy area with flowers fluttering in the wind, resembling one of Mount Olympus' many gardens, Athena saw a banner grow and stretch itself from the ground, blurred red lines shimmered into view. The other gods appeared, one by one, from Zeus' scrowling face, Hermes tired grimace, Demeter's moving mouth as she shovelled cereal in, Artemis' silent authoritive glance, and many more. But slowly, they changed, their faces resembled smiles of happiness and approval, and even Demeter settled down her bowl of cereal from a stump to clap along with the others.

And that was when Athena noticed herself in the image, her clothes had been replaced with a beautiful white dress that she had never been able to wear, her hair let down in loose curls and the foggy image of the man beside her slowly changed to Poseidon.

The words of the banner unravelled into coherency - 'Wedding congratulations'.

Athena sucked in an icy breath which seemed to pierce her lungs, instantly her hands flew to pinch herself, and the pain that followed as the image slowly unravelled itself was both physical and emotional, suddenly all that was left in the mirror's reflection was Athena standing alone in a cold grey room, wearing her ordinary clothes and completely devoid of Poseidon.

The identity and purpose of the mirror remained a mystery to her, but she promised herself in the silence of the night, never again - would she indulge in something that wasn't real, and could never ever be.

* * *

**A/N: Review?**


	20. Chapter 20 - Mummy

One Hundred and One Athena Poseidon Moments

Chapter 20: Mummy

"I can't look after Triton! I've got a meeting with the other gods at five!" Exclaimed Poseidon to his wife Amphitrite as he held their sleeping three year old child in his arms.

"_At_ five, now it's four thirty. Plus, you need some father son bonding time with Triton." Remarked Amphitrite with a flick of her softly flowing black hair in the underwater realm.

"Alright," Said Poseidon in defeat, suddenly Triton woke up with a screech and started bawling his head off.

"Sshhh, ssssh," Poseidon murmured awkwardly, he was not the best with children.

"Hush, I'll be back before you know it," Amphitrite said in a soft voice, pausing to tickle Triton on the nose, which abruptly stopped his crying.

"Mummy go. Cya mummy." Triton said, waving as Amphitrite sailed away through the doors.

Poseidon settled down on his throne with a sigh as he rocked a squirming Triton. Suddenly a small mermaid girl with shimmering wheat yellow hair walked in - she was another one of Poseidon's children, though she was significantly much older then Triton. "Hello Desponia," Murmured Poseidon.

"Hi dad, I saw mum today." Said Desponia.

"We too! She walk out the door just now!" Triton said.

"No, not that mummy. Demeter is my mum." Said Desponia with a roll of her eyes.

Triton looked confused, "Why are there two mummys?"

"Oh there's more, much more in terms of Poseidon's children," Desponia said with a suggestive glance at Poseidon before moving away up the palace stairs. Triton looked at Poseidon with curious eyes.

Unable and unwilling to explain the process of…having so much children with different mothers, Poseidon cleared his throat and said, "Well…every person that I love is called a 'mummy'." It was honestly the simplest explanation he could think of for a three year old child.

"Oh, okay!" Exclaimed Triton, suddenly there was a burst of bright light, and the form of Athena shimmered into existence.

Poseidon jumped up, alarmed at how quickly the time had flown, he wasn't ready for a meeting, especially as he had a drooling three year old child in his arms. And everything was made worse, when Triton looked at Poseidon, then Athena, and exclaimed, "Mummy!"

Poseidon was just glad Athena didn't hear that.

**Author's Note: Bleh, not a good chapter in my opinion, but I wanted to post something today cause I haven't in a long time. **


	21. Chapter 21 - Touch

One Hundred and One Athena Poseidon Moments

Chapter 21: Touch

The bright light clouded Poseidon as he walked in, head up, arms by his side, a dizzying feeling crept up inside Athena as she took in his smile.

_Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling_

Athena's heart thudded unnaturally against her chest as her fingers met briefly with his as they exchanged a letter.

_And everytime we kiss, I swear I could fly_

They've never done it. Kissed, but they had come pretty close on occasions. And every time Athena felt eractic beats of her heart as it pumped blood frantically around her mortal body, not fast enough for the rapid sensation of dizziness and dreaminess that came over her in these moments.

_Can't you feel my heart beat fast?_

It's not normal, she knows it's not. She could change into another form, she supposes, one that does not have such a fast beating heart but she knows it won't work, because the cause of that fiercely beating heart and sometimes blush was always the same - Poseidon.

_I want this to last_

Their hands are clasped, their eyes locked in a trance as they shared silent laughter. This was not a normal relationship for a goddess and a god, but Athena wanted it to last, oh _so _badly.

_I need you by my side_

The cold wind surrounding Typhon rushed around her, knocking her off course a bit, but she rescued herself just in time to avoid crashing into a new york skyscraper, as she lunged and aimed for Typhon's head with her sharp owl's beak. The rough rubbery flesh of the monster met her beak, followed by the sharp tang of blood, she should be happy, she should. She should feel victorious, she knows, but instead all she notices is the absence of Poseidon beside her as he fights in his underwater realm.

_I need you by my side_

**A/N: A songfic in case you're wondering. Song is: "Everytime we touch" by **

**Cascada, I highly recommend you search it up and listen to it as you read this ^^ **


	22. Chapter 22 - Olive Tree

One Hundred and One Athena Poseidon Moments

Chapter 22: Olive Tree

It was common knowledge that Poseidon had an underwater realm.

It was also common knowledge that Poseidon had an underwater garden, in that underwater realm.

However, it was only servants and gardeners who knew there was a part of that underwater garden, in that underwater realm, that Poseidon absolutely, positively, will-blast-you-to-death-ly, didn't allow anyone in.

Not a single soul.

It was framed by ancient spells and curses, obscured by thick willow trees and a white fence rumoured to be bugged, it was only for one person, and one person only.

Poseidon.

Every day he went in the eaves of the willows, walked across the soft damp grass, and reached the only spot in the whole entire underwater kingdom that wasn't actually underwater. A bit hard to explain really, except the olive tree was submerged in a huge air bubble, because olive trees didn't grow underwater.

Yes that's right, an olive tree.

Poseidon had no idea - well actually, he had the greatest incantation of how the tree got there, but it was along the process of actually installing it that he is baffled at himself. One day he was just thinking of the great goddess Athena, and the next he found himself with a pot of soil and some olive tree seeds.

Time flashes by in a blur, and soon he is sitting under a fully frown olive tree, rejoicing in the sturdiness of the branches, the dappled shade it provides, the gleaming olives perched on the branches that he's never actually picked nor eaten.

He wishes he could show his friends, make the olive tree public, but he can't. Because olive trees just happened to be one of the symbols of Athena.

Funny that.


	23. Chapter 23 - Pies for Pi

One Hundred and One Athena Poseidon Moments

Chapter 23: Pies for Pi

Athena let out yet another sigh as she scribbled an answer and explanation to her child's maths homework. It was not the topic of Pi that befuddled her, rather it was her child's incredible slowness and lack of ability to understand which was grating her nerves. It seemed harsh to say it, but no child of hers could surely be that stupid, right?

Suddenly Poseidon, who Athena didn't even know was behind her, spoke, "What's the problem? You seem quite frustrated."

"Well it's not every day I'm stuck helping my child with maths homework." Explained Athena.

"What? The topic of Pi confuses you?" Poseidon said as he glanced at the paper and raised an eyebrow.

"No, just how difficult it is to explain it to her!"

"Ahh…looks like you need a break." Murmured Poseidon with a knowing nod of his head.

"Yes," Agreed Athena.

"Well I'd best be going right now, got important things to do for a certain someone myself." Announced Poseidon with an arrogant tilt of his head as he vanished in a shimmer.

Athena sighed as she was left with the solitude of her thoughts, she spent several minutes checking over her letter, making sure she explained almost everything about Pi and hoping against odds, that her child would understand and she wouldn't have to repeat herself for the _fourth_ time as she placed it in an envelope and sealed it with a flourish.

Suddenly, there was a gigantic pop behind her, and freshly baked pastry and meat assaulted her nostrils, Athena turned around and her eyes widened at the sight of Poseidon, holding a book of some sort tucked underneath his arms, a bouquet of flowers and a piece of pie in the shape of the symbol of pi.

"Poseidon!" She spluttered, alarmed, "What are you doing here? I thought you had something important to do for a certain person!"

"And that certain person was you," Announced Poseidon warmly as he settled down the plate of pie in the shape of pi by her desk, "I thought you needed a break. That was what the pie was for."

"What about the book?" Asked Athena, pleasantly amazed.

"Oh that's for you to send to your child, so you don't have to waste time explaining everything to her instead." Replied Poseidon non chantly, propping the book (which was titled 'All About Pi') on her desk beside the plate of pie.

"And the flowers?" Asked Athena, still amazed.

"Too add just the right touch it to all." Explained Poseidon, "Now dig in!"

"Wow, I'm impressed. You really seem to have the answers to everything don't you?" Exclaimed Athena as she dug in.

Poseidon smiled softly and a little melancholy to himself as he whispered under his breath so nobody but he could hear, "Only for you Athena…only for you."


	24. Chapter 24 - Need I Say Anything More

A Hundred and One Athena Poseidon Moments

Chapter 24: Need I Say Anything More

Artemis sat on the incandescent marble railing of the balcony, currently bathed in moonlight from a full moon, Athena sipping a tea of pine needles beside her. The two goddesses seldom had much time away from their duties to spend time together, but they got on remarkably well on the occasions they did and had a lot in common.

Artemis opened up today's conversation with a quick brief about the weather and the moon's arch, then got straight to the point of something it seemed she had been bursting to say, "What's it like to fall in love?"

Athena paused, Artemis was a maiden goddess just like her, however Athena had to admit she got the better end of the deal, as she had several meaningful relationships with mortals in the past.

"Quite nice. I've had a wonderful relationship with Metion, and don't get me started on Fredwrick, he's thoughts are vivid and interesting."

"Oh, but what's it like to fall in love with a god?"

"I've never done that." Replied Athena quickly, "And I don't intend to, what makes you think such a thing?"

Artemis allowed a wry smile to peak her lips, "Poseidon." She said, then added, "Need I say anything more?"

And although Athena knew Artemis was joking, that didn't explain scorching hot spillage of her tea on the ice cold marble steps which resulted from a sudden trembling of her hands.


	25. Chapter 25 - Dreams

A Hundred and One Athena Poseidon Moments

Chapter 25: Dreams

It is common knowledge amongst all gods and goddesses that dreams were omens of the future, or adventures of the past, sent to foretell prophecies or send the dreamer into a patchwork of time long ago in order to understand something that relates to a prophecy or future. Though, it was also knowledge to the gods and goddesses that kept up to date with the modern world outside Mount Olympus, the very interesting phenomenon that mortals experienced, which they also called "dreaming".

Their dreams were short and sweet, often forgotten in the wake of the morning, their dreams meant nothing, no intense meanings of prophecies hidden beneath the visions, no need to unravel the mysteries of the dreams, simply just a world of their own - usually where things happen as they should, things happen as the dreamer wishes.

Poseidon had heard of such dreams, and although the cryptic visions he usually had had saved his neck too many times for him to complain, just once, he wished he had a normal dream. One lacking in deaths and foretelling of incidents about to happen, one that was purely a world of his own.

But he didn't, dreaming didn't work that way for gods nor goddesses and weren't about to modify themselves just for him, but he knew that if he did; dream of a world entirely his own; he'd probably-

Surely-

_Definitely_-

Dream of Athena.


	26. Chapter 26 - Dear Diary

A Hundred and One Athena Poseidon Moments

Chapter 26: Dear Diary

_Dear Diary, _

_There, I've done it. Written the first two words on a lined piece of paper from a yellow crispy old book with age that commonly represents a diary. Athena says Diaries are brilliant for jotting down thoughts and feelings, but she mostly uses hers for plans and mathematical calculations - she calls it a document diary and says it differs from the usual diary. _

_When I asked her how, she said usually, people just write down their thoughts and feelings and whatever comes to their head, and asked if I'd like to write one. _

_I wasn't sure about that, but given the fact she conjured up a glossy red book and an ink quill, and told me the secret of the diary. (That you have to say 'dear diary' at the start to deactivate the curse of bad luck that will follow you around otherwise). I really had little choice. _

_So here I am, writing a _diary _out of all things, and listing down my thoughts. I think I'll start with Athena. _

_Athena. _

_What are my thoughts about her? _

_Well, she's the goddess of knowledge, wisdom and battle strategies, she's certainly very smart, but she doesn't boost her intelligence like some people out there. She's also very secretive, I find there's this once slice of her personality she never lets anyone sees, and sometimes I feel grateful because I get glimpses of it sometimes. _

_Like the time we were rolling around the pure green grass, sucking peppermints, or the time when a wonderful calm wave washed a dappled shell on the shore, Athena picked it up and started telling me about the components of sand, and how we bantered late in the night when we found our opinions differed. _

_I think I think too much about her for what's normal, and that thought is very disturbing. For love is not allowed between gods and goddesses, especially as Athena is a maiden goddess and although such laws have been broken before, I doubt she'll be one to follow. _

_I know her too well. _

_I think of her too often. _

_I like her too much. _

_Oh the gods, what did I just write? _

_I'm going to stop writing now, just stop and put Athena and everything Athena related out of my mind, but for some reason, I don't think it will last long. _

_I will always be thinking of her. _

_Poseidon _


	27. Chapter 27 - Chess

A Hundred and One Athena Poseidon Moments

Chapter 27: Chess

"I don't usually participate in activities I know would result in my ultimate humiliation and defeat." Commented Poseidon as he sat down to a black and white chequered board.

"You don't know you'll lose unless you try, who knows, you might even checkmate me." Remarked Athena calmly as she started the game with her first move.

"Checkmate - the first complicated word you've used that I have no idea what it's meaning is, I bet there's more to come." Replied Poseidon, he scratched his head for a bit before deciding to move his black pawn up two squares.

"It's not complicated, most beginners learn it straight away, and yes there is, have you ever heard of stalemate, consolidation and epaulette mate." Bantered back Athena.

"If you expected me to say yes, then you were wrong." Poseidon said.

A silence fell as the game progressed in rapid turning of pieces, and the slaughtering of three of Poseidon's pawns, and one of Athena's rocking horses.

"Not so sharp, I see," Remarked Poseidon, looking snidely at her.

Athena smiled a wry smile, and resisted the urge to say 'perhaps your vision needs checking' as she made her next move.

"Ooh, a rook for the taking." Exclaimed Poseidon, as he knocked Athena's rook off the game board with his bishop. Poseidon smiled in triumph for he honestly didn't expect himself to be that good at chess on his first go, especially against Athena, whom he'd had a hunch would be beyond his expertise at this game, but maybe that was not so…

Athena didn't say anything as she moved her queen with one flick of her wrist, and for a tender moment, time seemed to stop and shimmer on the chessboard, before Poseidon's brain made the connection and his mouth hung open with a drop.

"Check and mate," Was all Athena said.


	28. Chapter 28 - Not At All

A Hundred and One Athena Poseidon Moments

Chapter 28: Not at all

"So, what do you think about strawberries?" Questions Athena, she's at a Christmas party held in mount Olympus, with some of the other gods and goddesses, who were going around, talking to their friends, mythological creatures and more. The bubbles of fairy light floated around, and occasionally caught some of the multi-coloured sunlight thanks to Apollo's new car, and held them for two or more seconds, pulsing with a vivid bright light.

Poseidon's trying to cram a crystallized fig into his mouth, focused on his food but he stops and looks up once he hears Athena talking, and instead takes a delicate bite, chewing slowly and respectfully. Although Athena doesn't acknowledge it, she can't help but a certain sort of special inside that Poseidon cares enough abut her to look up.

"Oh the strawberries? Haven't tasted them yet, heard Demeter didn't bless people with a particularly good crop this year." Replied Poseidon matter of factly, taking another delicate bite.

"Because cereal rates have gone down on the market, the mortals aren't buying it as much this year - it must've angered her." Explained Athena, "I hear she's been taking her anger out on the mortals by not blessing their harvest as much."

"Interesting, but you know what I like more then strawberries? Olives, I grew some in my garden, but I'd appreciate if you didn't tell. It's very embarrassing as they rarely grow well," Fibbed Poseidon, but Athena drank it all up, not noticing detecting any lies in that.

"Yeah, well it's hard to grow olives. Almost as hard as it is to catch fish. I've read several books on them, and the various techniques to catch them." Murmured Athena, now taking a crystallized fig from the bowl atop a stone column before them, the music from Apollo's muses blared loud and clear into the air. Numerous gods, goddesses, mythological creatures and a few half bloods danced around.

"Oh? Have you? And what are your thoughts on them?" Questioned Poseidon slowly, finishing off his fig and heartily licking his fingers.

"Nothing much. Not really special, unless you examine them closely, then there are lots of individual species and some are really interesting and unique. But they don't stay long in one area, it's against the laws of nature. I wish I could properly interact with one. What do you think about olives?"

"Olives? We'll they're golden and divine, they're hard to come by - at least by my own experience, but when they do, they're golden and exquisite. Oh, but I always get chastised if I take too much." Explained Poseidon, winking at Athena.

"Oh really? Well I sometimes thinks fish are extremely gluttonous creatures, especially around crystallized figs." Athena retorted evenly.

Poseidon grinned, "We're not just talking about olives and fish are we?"

"Not at all." Replied Athena, returning his grin with a stern but genuine one of her own.

"Not even for the whole conversation?" Asks Poseidon even though he knows the answer already. He can see it in her eyes, see it about to form on her lips. And when it does form and come out, Poseidon knows he will savour and remember this moment and conversation for eons to come,

"Not at all, Poseidon. Not at all."


	29. Chapter 29 - Not Like YouHer

A Hundred and One Athena Poseidon Moments

Chapter 29: Not Like You/Her

Out of all the towering mountains and demonous ditches in their complex relationship, Poseidon and Athena were currently at a low - a very low sort of low.

A non speaking sort of low.

The two hadn't talked for weeks on end, and now, today, as Poseidon and Athena bumped into each other in Mount Olympics before one of the annual summer solstices every year, they paused and regarded each other with the briefest but most meaning fullest glance. Locked in a world of their own, where the air was so tangible and thick with awkwardness, it was possible to bite through it and expect a crunch.

Poseidon spoke, "Why are you still upset Athena? Has my mere presence affected you as much?"

"I can't be with the love of my life, the ancient laws forbid it! Of course I'm still upset…" Trailed away Athena, trying to avoid looking Poseidon in the eye.

Poseidon meanwhile, was looking rather uncomfortable himself, he looked down, then up, then said, "But there's plenty of other fish in the sea."

"But only one merman to rule them all." Said Athena, her voice cracking, "And I fell for that merman."

"Actually there's two. Last time I checked old Oceanus still existed." Joked Poseidon.

"Not like you, Oceanus is nothing like you, Poseidon. There's lots of fish in the sea, and birds in the sky, and mortals in the world, but not like you. None of them are like you. You exist in a special league of your own, did you know that?" Athena finished with a final tone, her head was cocked sharply to one side, and Poseidon felt the thudding of his heart in his ribs.

When Athena finally walked away, Poseidon was still left staring at the spot she disappeared out of, feeling his heart ache and wither. There were plenty of fish, and mermaids and goddesses in the world, and lovers for Poseidon to marry in his long eternal life, but none of them could compare to Athena. None of them could share that special (forbidden) bond with him. Not like her…


	30. Chapter 30 - Under the Stars

A Hundred and One Athena Poseidon Moments

Chapter 30: Under the Stars

It was the year 3567BC.

A large unnamed city in Greece, situated under a vast expanse of sky, and surrounded by ranges of picturesque mountains, desperately needed a deity protector and provider.

The king Cecrops, a half man half snake, invited two of the greatest gods upon that time - Athena and Poseidon, to participate for the one and only title. Not only would they get to provide a great gift for the city to live on, but the unnamed city would be named after them. The invitation was sent out in an elegant cursive upon exquisite manila parchment, rolled up and tied with a bright red ribbon, arranged in the biggest of bows to show off it's importance. And naturally, Hermes delivered it.

When Athena received the message, she shook out the parchment, and opened it with great indifference, but the moment her eyes landed on the message, her heart thumped with gee and her silvery grey eyes dilated to twice their size. It was her first contest, and against the Great God Poseidon, whom she still hadn't forgiven for throwing that snowball at her several winters ago, so she vowed not to lose against him. So, task in mind, she began brainstorming and thinking up possible gifts. The competition was on.

Poseidon, meanwhile; was more relaxed when he received the message. He'd just gotten up from a luxurious bath comprised of a bathhouse above an underwater volcano, at just the right height above so the water was still comfortably warm, but wouldn't burn anybody, and was sipping an enchanted cup of hot chocolate (so it didn't mix with the underwater sea) when he unravelled and read the scroll. His first response was nothing, then his mind began to reel and wonder as he considered the honour, the glory, the prize of victory, and he vowed to put his powers to use.

Xxx xxx xxx

Even for a god and goddess, both deities were young and naïve, and like what always comes with youth - both were headstrong and determined to win.

A babble of chatter and conversation broke over the city, as each citizen considered what either deity would bring, and rumours flew around. Athena and Poseidon worked hard on their gifts, both aiming to out best the other, a bitter competitive air engulfed the two of them. Making them immortal enemies of each other.

When the day came, the day when Poseidon would present to the city his well full of water, and Athena her olive tree, he was so certain he would win, that he approached her, and wished her good luck as if she desperately needed it. Naturally, Athena caught on to that, and she was not amused.

"I don't need luck. Perhaps you do." She remarked stonily, casting a look around the courtyard in which they were standing at.

"Why would I? Victory doesn't come through luck." Retorted Poseidon, with a small wry grin on his face.

Athena turned directly towards him, saying, "If you're so sure you're going to win then-"

"Attention citizens of this currently unnamed city!" Boomed the voice of Cecrops, as he strode forth from the palace walls, and greeted the gods. "It has been such a pleasure to have you, and I hope you will bless our city and make it thrive! In return, we shall name our unnamed city after you. Are you ready?"

Both gods nodded, before Cecrops announced, "You may begin."

Poseidon thumped his trident on the ground, and a stream of clay brown water shot out, then it moulded and changed in the air to resemble a line of bricks as it flowed towards a certain spot in the courtyard. Poseidon tapped his trident again, and a small circle of stone crumbled to form a deep dark hole, his bricks made a circular line around the hole, getting higher and higher until it was about waist high. A red tiled roof, bucket and loops of string were produced from his trident, where they flowed to make a well, with some kind of divine godly magic that made everybody drew breath as they watched him work.

When Poseidon had finished, he instantly felt the weight of the competition lifted off his shoulders, feeling immensely happier then he had previously. Then it was Athena's turn, and she stepped forward. A second passed, perhaps several more, and the crowd was starting to think she came prepared with nothing, but if they looked carefully, Athena's eyes were closed firmly shut in concentration for something. A moment passed, and then, she snapped her hands together, and a huge blurred shape fell out of the sky. It landed on the ground, where it's roots seemed to dig and bury themselves into the cobble stones, then it hit everyone - it was a tree! Athena's gift was a tree! Trees were good for fruits and flowers, and once they had one, they could easily grow several more with the seeds, not to mention - the branches of a tree stretched casually against the pale blue sky, with flowering buds on the way looked much more aesthetically pleasing then any old well. The crowd seemed to hum with excitement as Athena's tree took shape, it's branches strengthening in the sun, leaves of rich green spurred out, and bright gleaming olives emerged from the branches - olives, Athena's symbol. A collective gasp issued around the crowd.

"Thank you very much, Athena and Poseidon. The judging of the gifts will commence at the courtyard from now until midnight, as every citizen will give their thoughts and opinions on the gifts. The winner of the competition will be announced tomorrow morning, and might I remind you that there have been sleeping and recreation quarters set up for you in the palace. In which you may spend your time from now until tomorrow." Announced Cecrops, doing a final bow before slithering away to organize the judging of the gifts on his scaly green snake's tail.

Athena let out a puff of breath, feeling relieved the competing part of the competition was finally over. She had done all she could, and the rest was for fate itself to decide.

Athena glanced at the sky, noticing how it was late afternoon, and that the sky was a beautiful peachy orange, the sun a shimmering red ball heading for the horizon in what probably would be a glorious sunset. She decided that in the last few hours before dark, and before she was expected to return to the unnamed city for the offerings to each god at dinner time, she would like to explore the mountainside, and have a few moments of peace and solitude by herself.

She set out on a mountain path. The trek was nice and relaxing, and on the way, Athena started reflecting about the competition, and Poseidon. A fellow sea god whom she didn't know too well. _But I wouldn't mind_, she thought as she turned a corner, _to know him better_.

Suddenly a bright green plant sprang towards her, Athena instinctively snapped her fingers, causing the plant to drop to the ground. It was a grape vine. Well Dionysus is probably not going to be too happy, thought Athena as she stared at it. Suddenly a voice sounded, loud and clear in the quietness of the mountainside.

"Athena?" Said the voice.

Athena peered around a shrub, and saw none other then Poseidon. She stepped towards him a little and saw that he'd come the same way as she, just by a different trail.

"Poseidon, what are you doing here?" Athena exclaimed in surprise, watching as Poseidon lazily stroked a butterfly perched on a leaf.

"Going for a walk. I wanted some peace and quiet after the competition. You?"

"Same thing I guess. When are you heading back?" Questioned Athena, glancing at blood red sun, it's tips already touching the horizon, and sinking as they spoke.

"I don't have to," Said Poseidon in surprise, "We don't necessarily have to be there for dinner. Who told you otherwise?"

"Noone. I just assumed." Replied Athena with a shake of her head, "Since it'll get dark soon, and the sun will set." She murmured.

"Then so be it." Responded Poseidon, "The sun will set, darkness will ensure, the stars will emerge. I was planning on finding a nice spot and staying for dinner. Do you want to join me?" He questioned, intense blue eyes boring into her silvery grey ones.

"Under the stars?" Questioned Athena, just to be sure.

"Under the stars we shall dine. In fact, I quite like this spot right here. Shall we?" Said Poseidon with a wave of his hand, a table with chequered red and white table cloth appeared, dishes of scallops and generally sea food, and sea plants appeared out of nowhere, and two chairs were pushed back to allow entrance.

Athena's lips fell into a smile, "Why not?" She said, taking her hand and making a bowl containing gleaming bright olives appear at the centre of the table, their crisp freshness tangible in the air.

"Seafood and olives. What a delicious meal." Commented Poseidon, motioning for Athena to sit first.

Over in the horizon, the sun sank further in, and the sky tingled dark purple as two gods dined together, sharing conversation, laughter and happiness as the sky above them turned into an indigo black expanse, and shimmering stars of white and gold danced above their heads.

_-fin-_

**A/N: Congratulations for reading this far. This chapter is so far the longest for this story, and I would like to dedicate it to 'Guest' from Chapter 29. **

**Even though I fully intend on writing and publishing all 101 Athena Poseidon moments, I've been busy and sort of forgot about this story for a little while. It was really that nice review submitted by guest that reminded me this story still existed, and that I should probably update, so thanks and I hope you all enjoyed.**

**So review? If I get ten or more reviews (doesn't have to be on this chapter) I'll upload the next moment in two days AEST :)**

**Oh and just to clear one thing up: In the books it doesn't say which year the battle for Athens happened, and the internet sources don't give a certain year either. However most websites range from 4000BC - 3000BC, so I randomly chose a year in between these two dates to make it more authentic. If you know what year the battle for Athens took place and can give me a reliable source, I'll gladly change it :) **


	31. Chapter 31 - Eye of the Tornado

A Hundred and One Athena Poseidon Moments

Chapter 31: Eye of the Tornado

**A/N: We didn't reach our goal of ten reviews as stated in the last chapter, in fact, we were far from it. But many thanks to the people that did review: empathy-and-simplicity, fanfictionlover02, TinaWhacksFrostWithMuffin and PhiliaCabretDaughterofPoseidon. **

**Here's the next chapter: **

Poseidon was standing out in the courtyard, where the judging of the gifts would commence. His head was still dizzy from last night's dinner, with the divine goddess (Athena), but he was sure he would win. If only images from last night's meal wouldn't keep sliding and gliding within his head so he had a chance to enjoy his victory. Athena had been lovely last night, they'd shared stories, and jokes, and laughter under the stars, and when Poseidon looked up at the constellations Athena was pointing out to him, all he could think of, was how the silvery grey orbs of light, looked wondrously like Athena's eyes, and what divine eyes she had.

Those thoughts were certainly distracting on a day like this.

"Hi Poseidon," Said a voice.

Poseidon looked over and smiled when he saw Athena, fresh in the daylight. But he was only able to reply 'hi' once before Cecrops appeared in his magnificent attire, and a deadly hush fell over the crowd. Poseidon felt his heart thump and his palms sweat as he took a step back to steady himself.

"And the winner is…" Announced Cecrops, making his voice tremble in pitch before he announced the results.

The effect was immediate. It was like a wall of silence had shattered into fragments of sound, radiating off every corner and rising higher and higher into the air, as citizens cheered, and shouted, and triumphed in hurrah. Poseidon felt the headstrong cocky arrogance that came with youth rush into his head, and he grinned grandly to himself, before he realized something. Athena was also cheering, and smiling, and waving - and it didn't make any sense, unless…unless…

Suddenly it hit him. The name Cecrops said had not been his! It had been Athena's. But why not his? Hadn't he done enough by giving them water? And a well? Hadn't he elaborately decorated the well too?

"What is this?" Roared Poseidon all of a sudden, growing up to his full size so he towered over the citizens. Athena looked sharply at him, an odd look of confusion in her eyes.

"Why Poseidon your honour, it seems Miss Athena has won-" The sound of Cecrops voice was drowned out by a sudden breakage of water upon the city, citizens screamed and ran to their homes. Poseidon felt his anger increase, and the next second his trident materialized in his hand.

"Poseidon - STOP!" Cried Athena's voice, sounding more intense and alarmed then ever. Cecrops raised his hand, maybe to deflect what he thought to be an inevitable attack, maybe as a command, or an action to gain control, but Poseidon had had enough. "You shall not be graced with water for over a thousand years!" He boomed, waving his trident about. Thunder crashed, and lightning zig zagged, as the once azure blue sky turned jet black. Filled with murky black clouds. "Water shall be seen as a scarcity amongst this city! Even after the thousand years! Now I shall leave." Then, with a murky purple wave sweeping over him, Poseidon vanished from the scene, anger hot on his mind.

Xxx xxx xxx

Athena stayed behind and helped clean up the new city of 'Athens', and although she was powerless to take back Poseidon's threat, she made sure the city would get enough water to _ensure_ it's survival, even if it was only an occasional thunderstorm every half year.

Once everything had been cleaned up, and readied, Athena left the newly named city Athens, only to discover from other gods that there had been a tornado on a small city named Kendal in Ontario, and only she, knew it was Poseidon's doing. With a distasteful shake of her head, she briefly wondered what made him so angry, he had to take it out on the mortals, and send them a tornado? The last thing that filled her mind as she thought of him was disgust.

Xxx xxx xxx

Perhaps it'd been rushed, over thinking, impulsiveness, thought Poseidon as he sat in his throne in the underwater kingdom a day or two later, regretting the choice to send a tornado to some part of the world. But he'd been _so_ angry, _oh _so angry when he found out he hadn't won, that anger was practically flashing inside his veins and thumping in his head, begging to be released, and that he did in the power of a tornado.

But like the eye of a tornado, he'd only seen his part of the story, blinded by anger so strong he couldn't view the rest of the world. But now that had passed, and Poseidon could very clearly see the effect on the mortals, Athens and most of all - Athena that he had.

And like the eye of a tornado, he didn't realize he was cutting off ties, and relationships until it was all over, and he surveyed the wreckage around him.

Some people wonder where the competitive bittersweet aspect of Athena and Poseidon's relationship came from.

_Well_, reflected Poseidon, _now they know. _


	32. Chapter 32 - Something Magical

A Hundred and One Athena Poseidon Moments

Chapter 32: Something Magical

It was a summer's afternoon in Mount Olympus, nothing much was happening, and the minutes crawled by with lazed slowness.

Athena looked up from her book, "Poseidon?" She said, pausing to bookmark it as she placed it on the table.

"Yes?" Asked Poseidon, who was doing virtually nothing besides sitting and toying with a piece of old netting, making it into shapes and such.

"Would you like to participate in a spell with me?" Athena asked.

"Spell? What spell?" Questioned Poseidon back, looking thoroughly intrigued now.

"An ancient one. It combines the mind control over magic that gods and goddesses naturally possess to allow two or more gods/goddesses to cast a spell together. Though they don't recommend more then five." Explained Athena, picking up the book for Poseidon to see.

He stood up and crept over, his iris' scanning over the words in the page, because indeed it was a rare and ancient spell, one he hadn't seen before in all his eternity. It probably wasn't cast much either.

"What are we making?" He asked, once he put down the book.

"I don't know…we'll see I guess. Are you ready?" Athena questioned, holding her palm out as instructed. Poseidon did so too, feeling a jolt of electricity run through him as their fingers touched.

Athena's heart rate crept up, as she muttered the magic words, "Socius Cantamen."

It was a magical feeling, more magical then any other spell she had done. A feeling of intense relaxation, and comfort, and harmony drifted over her, enticing her into a world of her own. Her breath fluttered in her throat, as she felt Poseidon's control over the spell too, equal for now. It was a magical and delicate thing, this spell, neither party could force their control, or back down their control, like two opposite ends of a magnet, two halves of a whole, they had to maintain it that way, otherwise their connection would be simply, heartbreakingly, tragically - _break_.

As for Poseidon, it felt like his world grew upside down, and he was drenched in the deepest pits of the ocean, feeling the murky black world that he grew to love and cherish under his domain enclose him in it's bubble, but over there in the corners of his mind, he gets the feeling of Athena's control. Radiating off their connection, as strong as iron, as delicate as newly grown coral, one current too many and it would snap.

Slowly, beautifully, breathtakingly, a figure formed. Comprised of both their control.

Originally it was just a softly illuminating lilac orb, stretching up to form an upside down pear shape, then it fragments peeled and branched off, forming the very rough basis of petals from a flower. The stem flowed, long and slender with a divine dark green chosen by Athena. Two leaves unfurled from the sides, a beautiful soft fern green.

Poseidon added blues and yellows to the petals, decorating them with a beautiful blue streak down the centre, surrounded by flecks of yellow and orange. Athena added the stigma and anther, all light purpley to blue in colour. A flick of his wrist and Poseidon manipulated the tall pointy stigma to branch off into three small spikes, forming a very delicate, elegant trident like symbol. The heavenly glow faded from their hands, as the spell ended and the flower emerged from it's shimmering bubble of creation. Athena caught it with her hands and duplicated it, to make one each for the both of them.

Humming buzzed in Poseidon's ears, as he shook his head and tried to regain his sense of reality, when he finally came back to earth, his heart thumped at the product of this ancient spell.

"What is this?" Athena asked, sounding equally surprised.

"Just something magical," Poseidon replied with a smile.

_-fin-_

**A/N: Sorry if this is overly cheesy. Please tell me if it is. **

**But anyway, I've been doing this for a while now (31 chapters, not including this one) and I've kind of…run out of immediate ideas. So I'm asking for help from you guys. I'm not sure how many people actually read the authors notes, or care, but if you have an idea/short storyline/prompt it'll be gladly welcomed. I may or may not use them, but if I do I'll give you credit of course. Suggestions may be via PM or review. I don't mind. **

**Happy reading/writing/whatever it is you do after reading this~**

**-XxTigerlilyxX**


	33. Chapter 33 - Ocean Wonders

A Hundred and One Athena Poseidon Moments

Chapter 33: Ocean Wonders

"You know something Athena?"

"What, Poseidon?"

"I'm bored."

"You're bored? So am I!"

The two looked at each other with mischievous eyes.

"Let's teach each other something!"

"I can teach you about scientific experiments." Exclaimed Athena.

"I can teach you how to control the sea!" Exclaimed Poseidon.

"We can merge those two together." Explained Athena a moment later with a smile.

"And how would that work?" Questioned Poseidon, quirking an eyebrow at her.

"Well…scientific experiments are carried out to either: test a hypothesis or make observations. A hypothesis is a statement predicting the outcome of an experiment. The aim of this experiment would be: To Teach Athena How to Control the Sea. The hypothesis being: I will enjoy it." Replied Athena, her features melting into a warm smile which Poseidon quickly caught on, and entwined his hand within hers,

"Alright, are we ready?" He asked, to which Athena nodded eagerly.

Poseidon waved his palms, and a small glass aquarium the size of an average fish tank popped up, in it were swirling masses of dark grey waves, breaking out into bubbles of foam over rocks, and towards the corner, there was a sand structure peeking above the water, with miniature people and surfers walking around on the beach.

Athena drew in a breath of wonder.

"It's just a smaller sized model of a beach in Manhattan. Not the whole world's oceans, because that'll be a difficult. Now, put your hand over it like mine." Announced Poseidon, raising his palm above the ocean waves. Athena did so too, her heart hammering in her chest. The salty sea spray assaulting her nostrils. She felt the power of the sea, she felt every rise and fall of a wave, beckoning her, she felt exhilarated and wonderous, she felt _alive_.

"That's good, the sea is already calling you. I can see it in your eyes. Now all you have to do is respond."

Slowly, gently, Poseidon taught Athena how to control the sea, the right hand movements, the right thoughts and commands, the snap of fingers to make the sea stay still. Athena did so, she spotted a rolling column of water into the distance, and recognized a surfer paddling for that wave. Carefully, she drew a sea salted breath, and focused on the power of that wave, of the energy pushing it forwards, and prepared to turn her hand. Just then, the astounding mass of energy caught her unguarded, and forced hand backwards in the wrong direction. Athena let out a strangled gasp, because just for a moment, it felt like she was drenched in waves.

When she looked down, she saw the surfer resurfacing from a plunge into the water, and saw that she had somehow flung him off. Poseidon stopped the experiment with a snap of his fingers.

"I'm sorry…" Trailed off Athena.

"It's alright. It just takes practice." Said Poseidon gently, cupping her cold hands in his, "So, how'd you enjoy the experiment? Hypothesis proven correct?"

Athena let out a shaky breath, still thinking of the immense power of the sea. It was no wonder Poseidon loved his job.

"More then correct Poseidon. I didn't just enjoy it, it's been an _eye-opening _experience for me."

_-fin-_

**A/N: Many thanks to Storyfrikk for suggesting that idea (which was a wonderful idea by the way!). I just hope I did it justice. **


	34. Chapter 34 - Endless Love

A Hundred and One Athena Poseidon Moments

Chapter 34: Endless Love

**A/N: This story idea was suggested by the **_**lovely**_**, fanfictionlover02! **

**Song is called 'Endless Love' which my dad helped me pick since I didn't know any love songs I could picture Poseidon listening to. (Most of the ones I listen to are fairly girly) **

**Since fanfiction doesn't allow links, you're going to have to search it up. It's on youtube, first video under the search 'Endless Love'.**

**~Enjoy**

**-XxTigerlilyxX**

It had been a long and tiring day in Mount Olympus, which Poseidon was currently at for some business. What didn't help was that he'd had an argument over Iris Messaging with his underwater sea wife Amphitrite that day, and his weary angered thoughts kept slipping to that memory, like a swirl of underwater current doomed to follow the whirlpool descending into madness. Deciding he needed something soothing and calm, he flickered on a mortal electronic called an 'ipod' that his half blood children had given him last Christmas (and which he still hadn't fully mastered how to use) and pressed a few buttons. Thankfully, he was lucky this time, and a pleasant musical tune flooded out. Pretty soon Poseidon had sank down on his chair, eyes closed as he let the melody envelope him.

It was a love song.

_My love, _

_There's only you in my life, _

_The only thing that's bright,_

Well that's true, mused Poseidon, there was really only one love in his life at current - that was Amphitrite, and she was certainly bright, especially when angered. Her whole face seem to lit up whenever she was yelling. Oh dear, thought Poseidon as a jumble of mashed up memories, harrowing yelling and flickering red anger tumbled into his mind from this morning's argument.

_My first love,_

_You're every breath that I take, _

_You're every step that I make, _

For some reason, images of Athena flashed inside his mind, moments of sharing marshmellows by a campfire, eating peppermints while rolling on the grass, having dinner under the stars, with her eyes as bright as the celestial bodies dotting the vivid dark blue sky. I wonder why she pops up, thought Poseidon but he was honestly too tired to further think up an answer.

_And I _

_(I-I-I-I-I)_

_I want to-_

Suddenly there was a bang, Poseidon's eyes snapped open to meet his room, and peeping out from behind the ajar door, were exquisite silvery grey orbs.

_-Share _

_All my love with you_

_No one else will do…_

Suddenly a warm and wonderful feeling overcame him. "Athena, come dance with me." He said simply, extending his hand to hers.

"I - what?" Shrieked Athena, sounding very surprised as she was pulled into the room.

Xxx xxx xxx

It had been a busy and overall successful day for Athena in Mount Olympus, she was called there on business (she heard many other gods were too, to do a favour for Zeus) and afterwards, she'd taken a leisurely stroll through the commune of the gods, and had stumbled across corridor after corridor of doors leading to empty room after empty room. When she came a cross one with music invitingly flowing outwards, naturally she was curious, and so happened to peek around the door, and was very surprised as she realized the occupant of the room was none other then Poseidon. Maybe even more so when he reached out and extended his hand, and announced, "Athena, come dance with me."

"I - what?" Exclaimed Athena, still shocked.

Xxx xxx xxx

"Come dance with me Athena," Explained Poseidon, deciding to overlook her shock for now. It would do her a bit of good to loosen up for once and have some fun.

"Okay..." Breathed Athena, placing her hand in his. It felt vivid, and warm, and the air felt full of unsaid things and emotions, but just for this one night, Poseidon was ready to overlook that and all the complications it might bring tomorrow when he would have to leave Mount Olympus (and consequently her) when he returned to his ocean wonderland, but for now, the moment was all that mattered.

Hand in hand, smiles on their faces, and elegantly, the couple glided their way across the floor, as the last stanzas of the song blared out.

_And, YES_

_You'll be the only one_

_'Cause NO one can deny_

_This love I have inside_

_And I'll give it all to you_

_My love_

_My love, my love_

_My endless love_

* * *

**A/N: Review please?**


End file.
